


Framed For Being Bad

by OfficialFlannel



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brothers, Character Death, Crying, Forgive Me, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Murder Mystery, No Romance, Psychological Drama, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFlannel/pseuds/OfficialFlannel
Summary: Tails is found dead and Eggman is framed for the murder. Despite protest he didn't do it, he is thrown in prison without second thought. Sonic is struggling with the death of his best friend and visits his arch-enemy to get answers. Face to face with his longtime rival and the man who murdered his best friend, he ends up getting some answers. Some of which he wanted to hear.Others he didn't.





	Framed For Being Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story is based on an idea that I got after looking at some Eggman and Sonic fanart online. I found these two which inspire me the most.
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiE347G2PPeAhVyjK0KHd4pAQEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fjamesmantheregenold%2Fart%2FStC-You-better-run-Robotnik-210780702&psig=AOvVaw1qCt-zE4ssX3bK-lXnsom4&ust=1543377812231197
> 
> http://eggmanempire.sonicworld.net/fanart/jenirwin/A_Moment_of_Weakness.jpg
> 
> This was actually going to be a full-fledged story with multiple chapters, but I really couldn't think of a way to start the story and a way to really work my way up to this scene that I thought up out of nowhere.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy a story that I should have figured would've made me sad, but didn't think aboutuntil I was actually tearing up as I wrote. Writing sad stories while listening to depressing music isn't a good combo, let me tell ya.

Eggman stared at the concrete ceiling of his cell, not wanting to believe it had ended like this.

He couldn't believe it had only been a few hours since he and the rest of the city had learned of Tails' death, a grisly murder with no witnesses. No leads or suspects. Except for him. Everyone was convinced he was the man behind the killing.

Now he was thrown in jail, destined to rot in a tiny cell for the rest of his days. Gone was his normal red and black attire, replaced by a drab orange-colored prison jumpsuit. Before being locked away, he pleaded and yelled and even cried to everyone that he was innocent, but no one listened, no one believed. All because he was the bad guy. He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. It was Sonic and Eggman's heart dropped and for the first time in his life, he was scared to see the blue hedgehog. Eggman was lucky that there were thick metal bars separating them because he figured Sonic would have torn him to pieces otherwise. He shot up from the prison cot and was on his feet within seconds. 

"Sonic! What are you doing here?"

Sonic kept his gaze to the ground, but his shaking fist gave away his emotions all the same. "How could you?."

"Sonic, I swear I didn't do it, I would never-"

Eggman's sentence was suddenly cut short as Sonic's hands shot out and gripped the front of his prison jumpsuit, his expression a mixture of anger and despair. He pulled the doctor against the cell's bars and looked him dead in eyes.

**_"Tails was my best friend! My brother! And you killed him!"_ **

"I didn't. Sonic. Please, you got believe me."

Tears started to stream down Sonic's face and his grip weaken on Eggman as he slid down to his knees. He finally let go of Eggman and pressed his hands against his face as his body shook and trembled. Sonic broke down sobbing as he whispered.

"He was just a kid. . ."

Eggman reached out between the bars and touched the hedgehog's shaking shoulder, causing Sonic to pry his hands away from his face and looked at him. 

"It wasn't supposed to end like this."

"What are you. . .talking about, Robotnik?"

Eggman's eyes were cast down to the floor and he sighed, "I didn't do this. I may dislike you and your friends, but I would never want to murder any of you."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, but you know it's the truth. I've been framed."

Sonic got up from the ground, but he didn't give Eggman a reply to this new discovery. He wiped the tear stains from his cheeks. He started to leave the room and Eggman feared he was just going to leave him alone again. This time for good. But then he looked at Eggman one last time.

"Eggman?"

"Sonic?"

"I believe you."

Sonic then left. Buried deep inside, but not gone was the sadness replaced by a new sense of determination. He was going to find the person who did this and clear Eggman's name. No matter what. Sonic stepped out into the sunshine-bathed sidewalk and took a deep breath. He stared at the road before him and started to run, one thing in his keeping him going.

_"For Tails. For Eggman. Whoever did this. . ."_

**_"I'm coming for you."_ **


End file.
